Stuck
by superlc529
Summary: What would happen if Jimmy and Cindy were literally stuck together due to one of Jimmy's experiments? Read to find out. ONE SHOT.


A/N: I do not own Jimmy Neutron, I just love writing it.

STUCK

Jimmy was in his lab working on a stick formula for whenever or if ever

his Strato XL falls apart. Sometimes it happened often whenever it crashed

on a moon or a planet or any other thing in space.

"Hey Jimmy, its Sheen open up I wanna' talk to you!," Sheen yelled

banging on the clubhouse door. Jimmy buzzed him in through the Welcome Mat.

"What's up Sheen?," Jimmy said.

"Nothing I just wanted to get your attention... oh and Cindy and Libby

want to meet us at the Candy Bar," Sheen said and thought about what he actually

came down to the lab to say.

"Okay Sheen just a minute I'll have to stop working on my invention

though," Jimmy said trying to get Sheen to notice he was doing something.

"Go ahead," Sheen said unimpressed.

"Fine, let's go," Jimmy said starting to walk out. Sheen started to walk

out too but knocked down Jimmy's stick formula while running out of the lab to

catch up to Jimmy. It turned into a vapor and stuck to Jimmy and Sheen's right

arms. Neither of them noticed and just walked out.

"You know with Carl outta' town at the Wheezer Convention for all people

who wheeze it's pretty boring around here," Sheen said walking with Jimmy to the

Candy Bar.

"Yeah I hope he's enjoying himself," Jimmy replied. Jimmy and Sheen

walked through the double doors of the Candy Bar and joined Cindy and Libby at

their favorite booth.

"What didya' want to meet us here for girls?," Jimmy asked and

continued, "I had to stop working on an important invention."

"Oh sorry we just wanted to eat with you guys," Libby answered sweetly.

"Why?," Jimmy asked suspiciously.

"Because you're our best friends and if Carl was in town we'd invite

him too," Cindy replied.

"Okay," Sheen and Jimmy answered in unison. Jimmy sat down on the right

side of Cindy and Sheen sat down on the right side of Libby. They still didn't

know that they had the sticky formula on their arms. Then all of a sudden Libby

and Cindy bumped really hard into Jimmy and Sheen's arms to try to knock them

down and they succeeded, except they fell down too because now they were stuck

together from Jimmy's stick formula.

"Hey what was that for Vortex?," Jimmy asked annoyed.

"Nothing Neutron we just wanted to see where you'd land. Ha ha ha ha,"

Cindy replied and Libby joined in the laughter.

"Oh so it was all a joke?," Sheen asked figuring it out.

"Yeah Sheen, but it was just a little joke among friends. Cindy and I

were bored so we decided to get you two here and have a little joking fun,"

Libby explained. Everybody was still on the floor. Jimmy got up and so did

Sheen. As they did Libby and Cindy got up with them since their arms were stuck

to each other.

"All right all right already Nerdtron... a joke's a joke now let go of

me," Cindy said trying to pull away from Jimmy's arm. She was really annoyed

that Jimmy wouldn't let go of her.

"Cindy I'm not holding on to you," Jimmy said.

"Then why can't I walk away from you?," Cindy asked concerned.

"I don't know," Jimmy replied. Then Libby and Sheen tried to walk away

from each other but they couldn't.

"Hey Neutron what's going on here?," Cindy asked really worried.

"I tell you I don't kn... wait a minute. Before we came here I was

working on a stick formula and I never got a chance to finish it because Sheen

dropped in," Jimmy answered starting to understand why they were stuck to each

other.

"A stick formula? You mean we're stuck together permanently?," Libby

asked really really concerned for her well being, not to mention privacy.

"No Libby, don't worry I don't think we're stuck together permanently.

But I don't understand how it could have got on us... unless... Sheen did you

knock down my stick formula?," Jimmy answered and then asked Sheen in an

accusation.

"NO... uh... maybe... uh... yes," Sheen answered.

"Now I understand Sheen knocked down the stick formula and it turned

into vapor and stuck to us. The stick formula sticks to anything it touches,"

Jimmy explained.

"So in other words we're stuck to each other until you can find an

unstuck formula or some other way to get us unstuck," Cindy said understanding.

"Exactly," Jimmy replied.

"Well with that little piece of information I think that the four of us

should go outside," Libby said and started to walk outside. Everyone then

followed her.

"What is it Libby?," Sheen said turning to her.

"Sheen... HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!,"

Libby yelled straight into Sheen's ear. Sheen crossed his eyes from the immense

noise that just went in his ears.

"It's a gift," Sheen replied thinking it was a compliment.

"All right now it's starting to get dark out. How are we gonna' explain

this to all of our parents? Who's sleeping where? It's not like one of us can

sleep on the floor and the other on the bed," Cindy asked.

"Yeah Jimmy there is no way my mama is gonna' approve of this," Libby

said agreeing with Cindy.

"Well I can make holograms of you, Sheen, and Cindy to go home and

program them to do what you do every night to go to bed to make it seem that you

really are there. Then everybody can sleep at my house. I think my parents can

be the most understanding for something like this happening, if I even tell

them," Jimmy said coming up with a plan.

"Okay that sounds good. I guess we don't have any other choice," Libby

then Cindy said. Jimmy opened his watch and typed in a few things. (Of course

Cindy's hand was over to his watch too because their entire arms were stuck

together). Then a green light came out of the watch he scanned Cindy, Libby, and

Sheen. After that he zapped the air three times and holograms of Cindy, Libby,

and Sheen appeared. The holograms looked at each other puzzled.

"Wow Neutron, not bad," Cindy said looking at herself.

"All right now I programmed all of the holograms to go to each of your

houses and go straight to bed after saying good night to your parents," Jimmy

explained. The holograms then headed to their counterparts' house. Jimmy watched

all the holograms go home on his watch and they all got into their counterparts'

beds.

"Okay your counterparts are all in your beds," Jimmy said after closing

his watch. Everybody then headed towards Jimmy's house. Sheen and Libby got

upstairs without being detected but Jimmy and Cindy weren't so lucky.

"Jimmy is that you dear?," Judy Neutron asked her son.

"Uh yeah mom it's me," Jimmy said hurrying up the stairs with Cindy and

hid Cindy to the right of him by hiding Cindy behind part of the staircase and

just showed the left side of himself.

"Okay Jimmy do you want me to come up to tuck you in?," Judy asked.

"No thanks mom, I'm fine I'm really tired," Jimmy said and then yawned

to show what he meant.

"All right Jimmy," Judy responded.

"Oh and mom, I'm really tired and really don't wanna' be disturbed so

can you not come up to check on me it might wake me up," Jimmy said thinking

fast that way his mom wouldn't catch all of his friends upstairs in his room

(except for his friend Carl of course who is out of town).

"All right," Judy answered.

"Thanks mom," Jimmy answered and then ran into his room and shut the

door.

"No problem," Judy said and then walked into the other room a little

confused.

"Okay Jimmy now that we're in your room how are we all gonna' sleep?,"

Libby asked.

"Well nobody sleeps on my bed but me...," Jimmy said then he realized

what he said and looked to his right and thought about the fact that Cindy would

be in the same bed with him. Libby and Sheen lifted their eyebrows thinking the

same thing.

"Hey it's not like that okay? It's just that I can't sleep anywhere

else!!," Jimmy said defending himself.

"Whatever you say Jimmy," Libby said smiling.

"Uh guys we got another problem," Sheen said.

"What?," Libby asked turning to Sheen.

"Just one thing... how are we supposed to go to the bathroom in

privacy?," Sheen asked holding himself with his free hand. Jimmy, Libby, and

Cindy's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah, well I guess whoever has to go will have the other person

close their eyes and put their free hand over their eyes," Jimmy suggested.

"Okay," everybody agreed. It was the most logical idea because there was

no other way to do that. It's not like they could just hold it for a long time,

that would be impossible.

"Oh and I guess we definitely have to avoid taking baths or showers

until we solve this predicament," Jimmy said.

"Oh yeah, definitely," Cindy agreed and so did Sheen and Libby.

"Speaking of going to the bathroom... uh Libby start covering your

eyes," Sheen said. Libby had a look of disgust and fear on her face and closed

her eyes and covered them. Sheen then ran to Jimmy's bathroom.

"Jimmy? Do we really have to sleep in the same bed?," Cindy asked.

"Cindy there's no other way. Maybe there was a time lock on the stick

formula. There's a possibility that that could of happened. Otherwise when we

wake up we all have to go immediately to my lab," Jimmy replied. Sheen came out

of the bathroom with a look of relief. Libby still had a look of disgust on her

face but then she started to yawn.

"Oh, um Jimmy apparently none of us can get into our pajamas. Also where

are Sheen and I supposed to sleep?," Libby said and then asked.

"You can sleep on the floor next to Jimmy and I," Cindy said without

hesitation of the fact that Jimmy and herself would be sleeping in the same bed.

Jimmy even had his mouth open like he was going to answer until Cindy did.

"Okay," Sheen and Libby said in unison. Sheen fell on the floor and went

straight to sleep. Libby's face said "okay", and she just closed her eyes and

went to sleep. Jimmy and Cindy were hesitating to go into Jimmy's bed.

"Uh... ladies first," Jimmy said motioning for Cindy to get in his bed

first. Cindy climbed into Jimmy's bed and of course Jimmy followed. The two of

them just laid there motionless like they were scared stiff to even fall asleep.

Although their tiredness got the better of them and they fell asleep at about

the same time. Time passed and it was morning. Jimmy and Cindy were facing each

other while hugging each other in their sleep. Sheen and Libby woke up before

Cindy and Jimmy.

"Oh this is too good to be true. Sheen do you have a camera?," Libby

asked looking at Jimmy and Cindy.

"Yeah, I always have my Auto-Picture Ultra Lord Camera on me," Sheen

said taking it out of his pocket.

"Why?," Libby asked taking the camera away from him.

"'Cause... I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!!," Sheen replied.

"Whatever I'm taking a picture of this," Libby said and took a picture

of Cindy and Jimmy hugging each other in their sleep. The picture came out and

Sheen and Libby were staring at the picture laughing hysterically.

"I'm gonna' hang on to this and put it in my scrapbook," Libby said then

quickly put the picture in her pocket when Jimmy and Cindy woke up at the same

time. (When they woke up they weren't hugging each other anymore they rolled

away from each other).

"Can I share it with you?," Sheen whispered as Jimmy and Cindy were

yawning.

"Sure, we could use a good laugh now and then," Libby answered in a

whisper.

"Yawn...Come on everybody let's go to the lab and get unstuck," Jimmy

said quickly getting up with of course Cindy following since she was stuck to

him. Everybody ran outside down to Jimmy's clubhouse which underneath was his

lab.

"Maybe it's about time you and Libby found out how I get into my lab,"

Jimmy said looking at Cindy then back at Libby while smiling.

"Cool," Cindy and Libby said in unison. They were happy that they could

finally see how Jimmy gets into his lab. Jimmy plucked a hair from his head and

put it up to the DNA Scanner.

"DNA Match confirmed welcome back Jimmy," VOX said.

"That is a really cool way of getting in there Neutron," Cindy said

looking at the DNA Scanner. They went into the clubhouse and Jimmy went down to

his lab in Entry Two.

"There has gotta' be a way to get us unstuck," Jimmy said starting to

look around. Cindy was starting to get tired from Jimmy dragging her around the

entire lab. Sheen and Libby were just standing there watching Cindy and Jimmy go

back and forth and back and forth.

"Neutron instead of running around and around why don't you get Goddard

to do something," Cindy suggested out of breath from them running around the

whole lab.

"Cindy that's a great idea why didn't I think of that before? Goddard's

ray!," Jimmy said and asked himself then thought about one of Goddard's

functions.

"Goddard's ray?!," Libby, Sheen, and Cindy asked in unison.

"Goddard's ray is a device that can dematerialize anything it hits!,"

Jimmy explained.

"Yeah Jimmy that's great and all but don't you think it's kinda'

dangerous it could dematerialize our arms!!!!!!," Cindy yelled thinking about

that horrible outcome.

"No Cindy, Goddard has very accurate and precise rays. It won't even hit

our arms, it will just hit the stick formula," Jimmy explained.

"I guess we could try it Cindy what other choice do we have?," Libby

asked.

"Yeah do you really wanna' be stuck to Jimmy forever?," Sheen asked.

"No, oh I guess you're right... Neutron take out Goddard's ray. We

really don't have any other choice," Cindy said finally giving in.

"Wait! Before you do don't you think you should get rid of our hologram

selves?," Libby said remembering about the holograms that were sent to their

houses so their parents wouldn't worry about them.

"Oh... right," Jimmy said forgetting and then remembering. Jimmy opened

his watch and deactivated the holograms. All the holograms were still in the

beds and then they just disappeared as soon as Jimmy pressed the button.

"Goddard come here boy!," Jimmy yelled for his dog Goddard.

"Okay, Libby and Sheen first!," Jimmy said talking to Goddard pointing

at Sheen and Libby.

"Why do we get separated first?," Sheen asked scared for the well being

of his arm.

"Cause you were the one that spilled the stick formula in the first

place. I think it's only fair that you should get unstuck first," Jimmy

explained. Goddard took out his ray and very carefully zapped the crease in

between Libby and Sheen's arms. The next thing they knew they were separated.

"All right we're free!," Libby and Sheen yelled in happiness.

"Okay Goddard us next," Jimmy said to make Goddard come over to make

them separate. Goddard used his ray and Cindy and Jimmy were separate.

"Ahh sweet freedom," Cindy said in a sigh.

"Hey Jimmy maybe you should put that stick formula in a sealed

compartment in your lab," Sheen suggested.

"Gladly," Jimmy said. He put on a suit and put the stick formula along

with all of his other dangerous experiments. After Jimmy was done putting

everything away everyone went back up to level ground.

"Hey Jimmy look Carl's back from the Wheezer Convention!," Sheen said

pointing at Carl with a suitcase. Carl dropped his suitcase and ran over to

everybody.

"Hey everybody how are ya'," Carl asked.

"We're fine Carl. How was the Wheezer Convention?," Jimmy asked in

interest.

"It was okay but it had to be cut short because everyone was afraid that

we were gonna' get sick from all the wheezing," Carl answered. There was a

moment of silence before Carl asked another question.

"So what'd I miss while I was gone?," Carl questioned.

Jimmy, Sheen, Libby, and Cindy looked at each other and then said in

unison, "We don't even KNOW where to begin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!".

Time passed and it was a school day and Libby still had the picture of

Jimmy and Cindy in her pocket. School hadn't started yet and Libby and Sheen

were looking at the picture of Cindy and Jimmy sleeping laughing hysterically at

it.

"Hey guys what are you looking at?," Carl asked coming in the classroom.

"Oh nothing Carl, but if you want to see it promise you won't say

anything to Jimmy or Cindy," Libby answered.

"Okay," Carl agreed. Carl looked at the picture and started to laugh

when Jimmy and Cindy walked in the classroom.

"What's so funny?," Jimmy asked walking in the classroom.

"Carl quickly put it behind his back and slipped it to Sheen and said,

"Nothing!" Jimmy just rolled his eyes and sat down, followed by Cindy. Again

time passed and it was after school, everybody was down in Jimmy's lab. In one

corner of the lab Sheen, Libby, and Carl were all looking at the picture and

still were bursting out in laughter.

"I don't know about you Cindy but I want to know what they're laughing

about," Jimmy said to Cindy and walked over to the trio of laughter. Cindy

nodded her head and followed Jimmy.

Before Jimmy got a chance to ask Cindy asked for him, "What is so

amusing about that picture?"

"NOTHING!!!!," Carl, Sheen, and Libby yelled in unison. Cindy and Jimmy

looked suspiciously at everybody who knew about the sleeping picture.

"You know this would be a lot funnier if they knew about the picture you

guys," Libby said to Sheen and Carl.

"Sure that should be fun," Sheen said.

With the picture in hand Libby said, "We'll show you guys the picture

outside."

"Okay," Cindy said for both herself and Jimmy. Everybody got outside and

Libby showed the picture to Cindy and Jimmy with the picture tight in her hand

so they couldn't grab it away from her. Jimmy and Cindy's eyes widened and Jimmy

tried to snatch the picture away, but Libby managed to keep it in her hand.

"When did you take that?," Cindy asked with her eyes still wide open.

"When you two were still stuck together and sleeping. It was with my

Auto-Picture Ultra Lord Camera," Sheen answered. Jimmy and Cindy were shaking

their heads in disbelief with their eyes widened. After seeing Jimmy and Cindy's

faces Carl, Libby, and Sheen started to run. Libby put the picture back in her

pocket while running with Sheen and Carl.

"COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!,"

Jimmy and Cindy yelled in unison chasing after Libby, Sheen, and Carl.

THE END


End file.
